


Care-free

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: As can be.
Relationships: Cornelius Fudge/Rufus Scrimgeour
Series: Rufius (Rufus Scrimgeour/Cornelius Fudge) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136558





	Care-free

Our story starts in Cornelius and Rufus Fudge's house. It's a Sunday.

Rufus sighed. "Ah, this is the life for me. Idyllic and... care-free."

Cornelius smirked. "It's not so bad as you thought it would be then, Ruf?"

Rufus said, "I'll personally admit that you were right."

Cornelius laughed. "That's a first."


End file.
